Wherever You Arelh & ai
by LizzieIrwin
Summary: Two best friends move from Pennsylvania to Sydney to start college .. And when they see their favorite band members of 5sos surfing on the beach ... Their love story begins ... But nothing lasts forever ... Nothing stays the same ... Xxx
1. Chapter 1

Meet 2 best friends. Elizabeth Kinley and Kayla Hope from a town in Pennsylvania named Hershey("the sweetest place on Earth"). Kayla recently just graduated from highschool and Elizabeth is tired of her college. So together they are ready to study abroad at The University of Sydney. Elizabeth is 21 and Kayla is 18, these girls are huge 5SoS fans, little do they know they're going to meet them while in college.

Meet Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin from 5 Seconds of Summer. They already started college, but also have a band. What happens when they want to drop out of college and tour the world with their other band members Calum Hood and Michael Clifford?

What happens when Elizabeth and Kayla meet Luke and Ashton on the beach while they're surfing. Will there be love? Or will there be drama? Find out in Wherever You Are.

**©LizzieIrwin**

**Please vote and comment below! Love you guys! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kayla's ****POV**

"Kayla get your ass up right now! You need to start packing for college." My mom told me as I was still laying in bed on Twitter. I was scrolling through my timeline minding my own business until my mom barged into my room. Tomorrow was the day that I was leaving Hershey and going to Sydney for college.

It was a big move that me and my best friend Elizabeth Kinley decided to do together. She was getting tired of Penn State University, and decided that she would go to The University of Sydney with me. We already bought an apartment there that was one bedroom, one bathroom. It had an amazing view though. It was 15 minutes from the beach and 10 minutes from campus.

I eventually got up from my comfortable bed and went into my walk in closet to grab my suitcases. I was always a last minute type of person. I laid my suitcases on my bed and put my phone on shuffle. The first song that came on was She Looks so Perfect by 5SoS. That was one of my favorite bands. One Direction was my other favorite. Something Elizabeth and I had in common was music choices. Both of us loved 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction and Ed Sheeran.

As I was packing I screamed out lyrics at the top of my lungs, probably annoying the shit out of my mom by now. I finished packing and took my suitcases and put them in the living room. So that it was easier to put in the car tomorrow. Elizabeth was going to meet me at the airport tomorrow. We're going to be flying out of Harrisburg International Airport. That was only 20 minutes from where we live.

I looked at the time and saw that it was dinner time already. I must have slept in late or took forever to pack my stuff. I went into the kitchen and saw that my mom had cooked my favorite meal, chicken alfredo. I think she is going to miss having me around the house since I am her only child.

"Sweetie dinner is finished and ready to eat if you want some." She said to me as I went to the cabinet and got a big bowl. I always have big portions of chicken alfredo when she makes it.

"Thanks mom." I told her and sat down at the table to eat. She had already finished eating and just wanted to sit with me, so that I didn't have to eat alone.

After dinner I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow I'm going to have to get up early so I want as much sleep as possible. I went to my bathroom, changed into my PJs and brushed my teeth and then hoped into bed. I fell asleep after sending out a tweet to all of my followers 5SoS_Luke96(my real twitter)_ leaving for Sydney tomorrow! Here I come University of Sydney! _

**Elizabeth's POV**

I can't wait to leave Pennsylvania for Sydney Australia. I hate PSU so much I'm glad to be going to a new college. The teachers must not like me cause they give me so much more work than the other students. Wtf?

I'm just laying bed scrolling through a shit load of tweets on twitter. Thats mostly what I do when I'm bored or to lazy to get up. Eventually I got up and got ready for my day. I decided to wear a 5sos tank top and black skinny jeans with my all black vans.

I was going to go to the mall today to buy stuff for our apartment. Just simple decorations for me and Kayla's room. As soon as I got ready I got my car keys and shut the door. I hopped into my bright blue Jeep Wrangler and headed towards the mall.

I got to the mall and saw that it was packed. I guess it would be busy on the weekend. Duh Elizabeth, I think to myself. I go inside and start my shopping adventure. To bad Kayla couldn't join me to help pick out stuff. She told me that she still had to pack everything which sounds exactly like her.

3 hours later and 10 big filled bags later I was done with buying everything for our apartment. Most of it was for our room. I bought the decorations for our room, everything that we needed. Kayla gave me money before so I didn't mind buying everything. For the rest of the apartment I bought bathroom decorations, and kitchen ware. I made sure to buy things that fitted both of our style.

I hopped into my Jeep and drive back home, I got home it was 6:00. Just in time for dinner, my mom was making spaghetti and garlic bread. I put the shopping bags into trash bags to make it easier to carry through the airport. After getting the bags into trash bags, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and put a shit load of food on it.

After everyone was finished with dinner, we were allowed to leave the dining room table. I decided that I was going to go upstirs to my room and get ready for bed, even though it was 7:30. I wanted to make sure I had a lot of sleep for tomorrow, our flight was leaving at 9 AM. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, and changed into my pjs. I hopped into bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Morning Time Kayla's POV**

I woke up feeling really refreashed, I couldn't wait to get to the airport to head towards Sydney. I got up as fast as I could and got ready for my day. It was 6:00 in the morning, usually I don't get up this early. I put on yoga pants, a baggy sweatshirt and my white Converse. I threw my medium length hair into a messy bun. I was so excited to leave for Sydney. I went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed something small to eat.

_"Are you excited for Sydney?" _My mom asked me as I ate my breakfast.

_"Yes i'm super excited. I can't wait to live in another country. It's going to be so different compared to Hershey." _I told her as I got up from the table.

We both went into the living room and started to grab my suitcases. Lizzie and I agreed to get to the airport around 8:00ish, just to make sure we had enough time to find our gate, and to say our goodbyes to our family. I only had to stay goodbye to my mom, Elizabeth had to say goodbye to her parents and her siblings. She has a brother named Tyler and a sister named Hannah, who were both younger than her.

When all the suitcases were in the car, we started driving towards Harrisburg International Airport. It only took us 25 minutes to get to the airport. Which was a little longer than usual, but I don't really care. My mom helped me with my smaller suitcase, and I took the bigger one. In the distance I saw Elizabeth standing there with her family. I walked up to where they were standing and tapped Lizzie on the shoulder.

_"Hey Lizzie! Ready to leave this boring state and head to Sydney?!" _I asked her while trying to keep my suitcases together, and seperate from Lizzie's.

_" Hell yeah! I can't wait! I hope we meet some hot guys while we're there!"_ She told me while laughing. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. I looked at my Iphone and saw that it was 8:30, which meant soon that it was time to board the plane.

_"Flight 180 to Sydney, Australia now boarding. I repeat flight 180 to Sydney now boarding. _

We quickly said goodbye to our families and went through the sercuity gate before boarding the plane. Once we got on the plane I couldn't stop smiling. I was so excited to be heading to Sydney. Elizabeth and I could not contain our excitement about starting our new life in Sydney Australia.

**Sydney Australia**

I woke up from someone tapping me on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Lizzie looking at me with excitement in her eyes.

_"WE ARE FINALLY HERE KAYLA!" _She yelled as I sat up in my seat. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 3:00 PM here in Sydney.

_"Yes! But you need to calm down, there are others on this plane too." _I told her while holding back my laughter at how crazy she was acting. She reminded me of a 5 year old getting ice cream. 21 years old but 5 years old by heart.

We grabbed our suitcases and other bags and started to head out of the airport. We had to call a cab to get us to our place, later in the week Lizzie's Jeep was going to be sent over and I saved money to buy a car here in Australia. When we flagged down a cab, we loaded our stuff in the cab and hopped into our seats.

After a hour of driving we have arrived to our new apartment. The taxi driver helped us get our stuff outside of the car. We grabbed our own stuff and headed inside. We already had our keys so we didn't have to worry about that issue. Lizzie opened the door and I walked inside first. I was shocked at how big the place was. I walked farther into the house and saw that the living room, kitchen and dining room area was as big as my basement back at home. Our bedroom was the whole second floor and the bathroom was also upstairs, but wasn't part of the bedroom. Luckily for us, before we arrived our room was prefurnished. We had our beds set up, but the room was not decorated.

We decided to put our stuff away first then decorate after we finsihed unpacking. We hung up the records on the wall behind Elizabeth's bed, the Keep Calm and Carry On poster between our beds, lights around the windows, and different kinds of pictures on the rest of the wall. We put the nightstands between our beds. We didn't decide to buy a desk and just use our beds if we needed to use our laptop, or the dining room table.

Elizabeth put the bathroom, and kitchen decorations in their place and went downstairs into the living room, which is where I was.

_"So glad to be done packing, and decorated." _She said as she flopped down onto the couch. I laughed at her since she looked so tired from the little amount of work that she had to do. I'm just glad it was Friday cause that means we have the whole weekend to get used to the area before we start our Sydney college life. We decided to get pizza for dinner and soda to wash it down.

We called the closet pizza place and ordered a pepperoni pizza, and Pepsi for delivery. We didn't feel like leaving the apartment tonight to go and get food since we didn't really know where anything was. After 30 minutes there was a knock on the door, I grabbed my money and went to the door. I payed the pizza man and grabbed the box of pizza and soda from him.

Lizzie got plates and cups out while I was busy paying for the pizza and soda. I went into the kitchen and put the stuff down. As soon as I did that, Elizabeth instantly grabbed 2 slices of pizza and poured herself a cup of soda. When she finished I got a slice of pizza and a cup as well, I wasn't really that hungry so I didn't want to eat that much. We still had to go to the store and get food for our apartment so that we don't have to eat out every single day.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it was already 7:30 at night. Time flies when you're having fun I thought to myself. Lizzie decided to have a movie marathon, and I nodded my head in agreement. The first movie we watched was Mean Girls. I can almost remember this movie by heart. The next movie we watched was the One Direction Where We Are Tour Film. Our favorite boy was Niall James Horan. We both sang along to the songs and danced around the living room acting like total idiots. We started to get tired but we weren't ready for bed yet. So we decided to watch one more movie, but in our room so that if we get tired we can easily turn if off and shut our eyes. The last movie we watched was Magic Mike, I stayed up through the whole movie and Elizabeth fell asleep half way. I grabbed the remote off of her nightstand and turned off the TV.

I fell asleep 10 minutes after shutting my eyes. I fell alseep thinking about my new life that just started in Sydney Australia. I was glad to be sharing this experience with my best friend and in a new country.

**A/n- Thank you guys that are reading! **


End file.
